Hawk Swoop
|pastaffie = Unknown |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Known/Given: Rogue: Queen: |namesl = Hawk Swoop Hawk Swoop Hawk Swoop |familyl = Jackdaw's Cry Thunder |familyt = Mate: Foster Son: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail |deadbooks = None}} Hawk Swoop is a orange tabby she-cat. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Hawk Swoop is noted to be one of the youngest journeying cats, along with Jagged Peak, Falling Feather and Jackdaw's Cry. Since she wasn't fully grown, she has trouble climbing over some of the larger boulders. When the journeying cats come across a slippery scree laying in front of them, she mutters that she didn't like the look of it. :When the traveling cats try to run away from the eagle, she is noted to have fall behind the other cats, along with Rainswept Flower. The two cats manage to dodge one of the eagle's outstretched claws, and join the others hiding under the overhanging rock. Hawk Swoop then demands how long they were to stay there, adding that she needed some prey. :Hawk Swoop later calls out farther upstream the river she was traveling. The group crowds together to she what she has found, and she explains that they might be able to cross the rocks. Shaded Moss compliments her for her spotting. When Falling Feather saves Quick Water from drowning, Hawk Swoop points out that most cats don't jump into rivers. Later at night, when she is asked to go hunt, she objects, saying that it was too dark. :She springs forward along with Moon Shadow at a twittering flock of small birds, only to halt, confused, when Shaded Moss calls her back. He informs them that they weren't hungry, adding that there was no need to waste prey. Hawk Swoop and Moon Shadow exchange bewildered glances, before Moon Shadow replies that it seemed wrong to let prey escape. :When Clear Sky warns that there was a monster, she ducks back towards Gray Wing along with Shattered Ice. Hawk Swoop then freezes in panic, and scrabbles at the black stones as if she was trying to bury herself. Shattered Ice then grabs her by the scruff of her neck, carries her to the far side, and collapses, panting but uninjured. Dappled Pelt says that she was worried about her, adding that she had a nasty shock back on the thunderpath. Hawk Swoop replies that it was her fault, and gives her chest fur an embarrassed lick, adding that she was fine now. :When Moon Shadow snaps that he should have hunted earlier, she agrees with him, saying that it was a stupid decision to come into the Twolegplace. Hawk Swoop is then woken up when Gray Wing trips over her, and he tells her that it was her turn to go on watch. Hawk Swoop replies drowsily, and gets up to join Rainswept Flower, who fetches Jackdaw's Cry before she falls asleep. :Hawk Swoop later goes into a marsh with the journeying cats, and exclaims that it was awful, adding that she would never get her fur clean. :While running away from a herd of sheep, she is trampled by a lone sheep. Gray Wing leaps forward towards her, but Clear Sky is faster, and grab Hawk Swoop by the scruff, dragging her towards the gap before shoving her through. Gray Wing notices that all of them were them and uninjured while checking the group, except for Hawk Swoop, who stands with one of her forelegs at a strange angle. Shaded Moss then asks her if she can walk, and she says that she'll try. In pain, Hawk Swoop limps a few paces, and Gray Wing then states that she couldn't walk. Then, Gray Wing lets her lean on his shoulder, while he takes her to a clump of long grass until she could collapse. :Cloud Spots examines Hawk Swoop, and says that he had seen injures like Hawk Swoop's before, and that her leg had came out of the joint at her shoulder. Quick Water asks if she would be stuck like that, and Cloud Spots says that she wouldn't be, and recalls of a time where he watched Quiet Rain treat one of the elders for that when they slipped off a rock. He notes that herbs would only help the pain, not the injury. Hawk Swoop gasps in agony as he then sets his paws on her neck and shoulder, telling her that it would hurt, but that it would be over soon Gray Wing helps out by putting his paws where Cloud Spots indicates. Then, he yanks hard at Hawk Swoop's leg, and she lets out a shriek, which sets it back in place. She then lies trembling, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Cloud Spots asks her if she can move her leg, and after flexing it, she thanks Cloud Spots, saying that it only ached a bit. After carefully picking out a couple of leaves, Cloud Spots gives her them, telling her to chew them well and swallow them to help the pain. She eats the herbs, and Shaded Moss tells her that she needs to rest. :After a few days, it is noted that Hawk Swoop quickly recovers from her injury. :When Gray Wing protests that the traveling cats had come too far to give up, Hawk Swoop crouches nearby, turns her head, and notes that he didn't want to come in the first place. Gray Wing responds that although he did not, he had come as far as the rest of them, and that this would be his new home. :She later asks if they could stay on one side of the Thunderpath, back on Highstones, adding that there was plenty of space there. Clear Sky points out that she was right, but that there was no prey. He adds that they needed trees, bushes, and long grass to feed them all. She, along with Jagged Peak and Moon Shadow, are put in a group led by Gray Wing. He lines up the three cats at the edge of the Thunderpath, and all three of them, except for Jagged Peak, make it across. :When Tall Shadow pads over to Gray Wing, Hawk Swoop pads at her shoulder, her teeth baring in the beginning of a snarl. After they arrive back at the hollow, Hawk Swoop tells the story to the rest of the cats, finishing it by saying that Tall Shadow made the cats go away. :Moon Shadow later says that all Tall Shadow ever did was order them around, and Hawk Swoop steps between the two siblings, and retorts that all he ever did was argue. She adds that the rest of them were tired of listening to it, and that since it wasn't raining, she asks if they should try hunting birds, like they used to. She then points a circling hawk with her tail, and urges the traveling cats to catch it, saying that they knew how to catch that kind of prey. Hawk Swoop leads the mountain cats climbing out of the hollow, and runs down the slope towards the hawk, but keeps low to not alert it. Dappled Pelt comments that it looked like a sparrow compared to the eagles back at home, and Hawk Swoop instantly replies that this was their home now, and a heavy silence greets her words. Hawk Swoop then nods to Jackdaw's Cry, since he could jump the highest, and she thought that he would be a good choice to make the first leap. :While fighting a fox, Hawk Swoop twitches feebly. Gray Wing is afraid that she might have been killed, but she manages to stagger to her paws. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Jackdaw's Cry: Foster Son: :Thunder: References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Queen Category:Rogue